


Once Upon a Dream

by Olilikesleo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emet-Selch deserves better, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Time Travel, grammar and language mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olilikesleo/pseuds/Olilikesleo
Summary: Back to the Source, the WoL finds out that Emet-Selch didn't die.What is more ridiculous - something bonds them together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much that I finally decide to write this story. It's my first fan fic and I totally have no idea when I can finish it.  
English is not my native tongue and no beta for this, so there may be a lot of mistakes.  
I don't own any of these characters.  
Plz forgive my shit writing.  
And I'm bad at titles so I just choose the song I listened while writing as my title  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8waJ7W3QcJc

“All you need to do now is rest! I’ll inform you immediately when our Mr. assistant is back!” Tataru pushes her into a guest room and shuts the door immediately. She sighs. Physically, she’s not tired, as a hero, she’s always ready to fight. But mentally, she is so exhausted. Everything happened in the First still haunts her. Maybe she really should sleep now. She needs a dream to help her relax, there still many things waiting for her.

Just as she lies down and closes her eyes, a voice comes from nowhere, “Well well, I must admit this is out of my expectation.” She jumps off bed. A tall figure stands around the corner, familiar poor posture, familiar grin, familiar gold eyes—Emet-Selch. All same as before, except the big hole impaled by her is nowhere to be seen.

“But how…?” she suddenly loses all her words, there are so many things she wants to ask, but she doesn’t know where to start, So she just stands still, mouth opened, eyes filled with unbelief. “I assure you, hero. This is not my little trick. I’m as confused as you. If you keep looking at me with that expression, you face will get stunned.” “Alright…then why don’t you just leave? Don’t tell me that you want to stay by my side.” She sits back on the bed. “Oh, believe me, I do want to leave. It’s merely…I couldn’t.” He shrugs, with that sneering smile on his face. “Couldn’t? Is there such a thing even a _Sorcerer of Eld_ couldn’t do?” She mocks back, somehow she suddenly gets annoyed, all her grieves… “I suggest that you watch the clever tongue of yours, dear hero.” Though it doesn’t sound like that he is offended. “Watch, and feel.” He throws these strange words and begin to walk away.

Then she sees, as he stays away from her, aether starts to blink around him, which looks exactly the same as the day he “died”. But there’s something more than this-something is pulling her towards him, or pulling him towards her. An invisible tether links them together.

"This is ridiculous." She doesn’t know how she can still keep calm.

"Truly, I couldn’t agree with you more on this."

"Are you…a ghost now?" She asks cautiously.

He laughs, somehow that sounds much less sarcastic than he always does. "Ghost? You mean your ghost friend in the First? Oh don’t be surprised like that, I always know his existence. But it would lose so much fun if I disclosed your precious friendship. I wouldn’t choose that word ghost. One thing I can assure you is, I’m very much more alive than him. At least others can see and hear me too. I believe you don’t want to try this, do you?"

"Of course not! By the twelve, can’t you just go back to the darkness?! I’m so damn tired and you are the last thing I want to deal with now." She yells.

Suddenly he is inches close, and one finger presses on her lips."Shhh…hero. You truly want everyone outside to know that the mighty warrior of light secretly hide some man in her room?"

She blushes, no one ever did this to her before. "I, I’m not hiding you! It’s…"

"I know, I know. You are just so happy to see me again that you lose control of yourself." He teases her.

He really is the drama queen. She wants to contradict again. But suddenly she feels extremely sleepy that she couldn’t even keep her eyes open. The last thing she knows before falling into darkness is someone gently pulls the blanket over her and whispers by her ears, "Sleep now, my dear. More talks can be scheduled for another time."

Someone is calling her…

It’s not her name. Yet she know that voice is calling her.

Who is it?

She can’t recognize the voice, she can’t even tell it is from a man or woman.

She opens her eyes, finding herself standing in the rye. A warm breeze blows over her cheeks. Not so far away stands a luxuriant tree…a pomegranate tree. Someone leans against the tree, waving at her. But she can’t see their face, all she can see is just the black robe they wear.

She runs towards the tree. All of a sudden, everything begins vanishing around her. No, no, no… just a bit more close…she reaches for the figure…

"_Hades _!" She calls out.

Then she wakes.

The pillow is soaked by her tears. Why is she crying? Where is that place? Why did she call out that name? Is the person in her dream… him? How could that possible?

She looks around the room, there is no one but herself. He must be hiding in the darkness now. It seems she didn’t really shout his name out. She sighs with relief-that would be too embarrassing if he heard.

Until then is she aware of the knocks on the door. She glimpses at the clock on the wall-several hour has passed. It must be Tataru. She wipes her face hurriedly, jumping off bed and rushing to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Yet today truly is full of surprises. When she opens the door, it is not the vivacious Lalafel receptionist standing outside, but a tall full-armored dragoon with long white hair.

“Estinien! What are you doing here? Oh, I haven’t got the chance to thank you for saving me last time…” She is so delighted to reunite with her old friend again. It has been ages since they last proper meeting in Azim Steppe. Then does she notices the damage of his armors and the tiredness in his eyes. “There’s something I must discuss with you, come, let’s go to the main hall.” The seriousness of his voice makes her start to worry. By the twelve, no more bad news please.

Tataru is sitting by the table waiting them. She is always so considerate, two cups of hot tea have been set on the tray. “I was hoping there would be more Scions here, but I guess this emergency can not wait for them any longer.”Estinien takes a sip of tea, brow frown to a knot, “The Imperial is in a mess now, the Black Rose, and they keep working on lurid experiments… these could be discussed in detail later. What worst is-Zenos is back, and he nearly killed his father. Gaius tried to stop him, yet he was far too strong to be defeated. He allows me to leave only because he wants you to know that he will come to you soon. That damn lunatic bastard…” He balls up his fists angrily, fire burning in his eyes.

“Zenos? Are you sure you are not talking about Elidibus?” She can’t believe what she just heard. “No, Varis identified that is Zenos himself. As for the Ascian, according to Zenos, he fled away long before our arrival.” Esitinien shakes his head helplessly.

“How could that possible… I watched he killing himself right in front of me… We all saw that…” This news is too much for her, too unacceptable.

“I don’t know how he made it. What I do know is, his power is far beyond human being now. Alas, if even that Ascian couldn’t overpower him, you’d better be well prepared for whatever will happen next.” He stares right into her eyes.

“Alright… I will consider a way…” Well, that’s what heros need to do, isn’t it? She hits her head right on the table. “Are you alright?” Tataru pats her gently, “Remember what you promised me? Never go to the battlefield alone! Can you bring the Scions back first? I will inform the leaders of Eorzean Alliance, Lyse and Hien as well. We will try our best to not let the situation gets worse before you return!”

Indeed, it would be too unwise if she decides to confront that Zenos alone. She nods, ”I will leave later and get back as soon as possible. Estinien, would you please keep insisting Tataru during my absence? “ “You have my word.” The former Azure Dragoon gives her a warm smile.

Back to the guest room, she begins packing up her things. She doesn’t look back when she hears the sound of a portal opened behind her. “Your Majesty, may I ask when I can finally get rid of your family businesses? “ “Oh my, you already get tired of my company? How ruthless. Maybe next life, poor hero.” She swear she can hear the curl of his lips even if she doesn’t turn around. “You just can’t stop pissing me off, can you? Never mind… at least now I feel you are much better than your ghost-like great-grandson.” She grumbles, burying her face in the soft blanket.

The mattress shifts, Emet-Selch sits right beside her. “hmmm…Zenos. I never expected he would become so…interesting, much more interesting than his father. Poor Varis, I do hope he survives this.”

“You call this interesting? You don’t care even just a bit about your imperial, your family?” She knows the answer, yet she asks, hoping he would say something beyond her imagination.

“Ruling and acting already tired me out, why should I bother to care? Caring is not an advantage. Those are only my work, nothing more. You know this all the time, warrior of light. Don’t be so naïve.” He pats her head, earning an unsatisfied growl from her.

She turns over, eyes meeting with his, “I’m not NAÏVE. It’s just that someone told me before that he had feelings and emotions, too. Or I misheard?”

He chuckles, “I do have, but not to those mortals. Enough chatting, hero. If I remember right, you still have work to do, do you?”

“Yes thanks to your dear_ interesting_ great-grandson.” She rolled her eyes, “So? Will you corporate with me again? You don’t care about him, anyway. Oh sorry I forgot, you have no choice but to follow me.“ _No I’m not sorry at all, _she smiles widely at him.

His eyebrow frowns, “I’m missing the less talkative you now.” but doesn’t object her words, “I can’t wait to see the refreshed First now, and I believe Elidibus would be very grateful if I do him a little favor-then I may finally earn the rest I deserve. So, what are we still waiting for?” He stands up and snaps.

“Show off.” She mumbles to herself. It’s just a short way from Rising Stone to the Crystal Tower yet someone just can’t stop being dramatic.

“I beg you pardon? “ He shrugs, gold eyes glancing at her, “Coperation, remember? Am I not saving time for you, warrior? Try not be so aggressive to your friendly ally.”

“Fine…But promise me not draw us too much attention in the First, please?” She sighs, stepping towards the transferring device.

“Oh, my, the great hero wants to keep me for herself, I see… what an honor. So, this is the device you Exarch friend used to summon you? Hmmm… it’s much more, ordinary than I think.” He shakes his head disappointedly.

“But you were surprised by him, do you? You must admit that even our mortals can do things beyond your expectation.”

“_They _mortals. You are not one of them. Oh dear hero, how could you still call yourself mortal after all these happened?” He seems amused by her words.

“Whatever or whoever you think I am, I’m not. I’m just a normal human being. Well maybe not _that_ normal… That’s not what’s important now. Why do I begin to think you are wasting my time? Let’s go.” Mortal… is she mortal？She remembers that weird dream again. Should she ask him? Better not- he definitely will make fun of her again.


End file.
